1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automated drip-type coffee making machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Automated drip-type coffee making machines are known in the art. Typical coffee making machines are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,227,102, 6,367,370 and 6,389,957 and in Japanese Patent No. 3066557 and published Japanese patent application nos. 02-214928 (publication number 04-097716), 02-214921 (publication number 04-097710), 04-109816 (publication number 05-300838), and 03-276018 (publication number 05-111436). Many of these coffee-making machines utilize a coffee bean grinding basket which holds coffee beans to be ground, a grinding mechanism for grinding the coffee beans, and an extractor. Frequently, when the grinding basket is flushed with water, some coffee beans will stick on the wet surface of the grinding basket thereby causing incomplete grinding. Some of these commercially available coffee-making machines also utilize a mesh filter for receiving and filtering the ground coffee bean material before the ground coffee bean material enters the extractor. The mesh filter also prevents the coffee beans from falling down. Frequently, coffee bean residue accumulates on both sides of the mesh filter. Typically, the mesh filters can be removed and cleaned. However, in many commercially available coffee-makers, the mesh filters are difficult to remove and reinstall.